<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home Mukbang by lakesinstillness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152369">Welcome Home Mukbang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness'>lakesinstillness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, LUNA SEA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Crying, Filming, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Good Cop Bad Cop, Kinda?, Kissing, Licking, Multi, Nutella, but for the most part it fits, they're both good and bad at some points</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their European tour, Kyo and Shinya tell Sugizo about all the different foods they had on their trip. When Sugizo mentions an idea for a restaurant review on his channel, Kyo and Shinya decide to help... kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyo (Dir en grey)/Shinya (Dir en grey)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home Mukbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh this fic is so,,, idk what to say have fun i guess</p>
<p>Inspired by the restaurant videos on Sugizo's channel (I keep wanting to say SugizoTUBE but he changed the name I think).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya turned on the camera and pointed it at Sugizo. The guitarist, naked and bound to a kitchen chair, looked away from Shinya. “Don’t be nervous, Sugi,” the drummer said, smiling. “You look so cute. There’s nothing to be shy about.” Sugizo didn’t reply, continuing to look away from Shinya.</p>
<p>Kyo, who had been preparing Sugizo’s meal at the counter behind them, walked up to the guitarist and placed his hand on his chin. “You know the camera can still see you even if you’re not looking at it, right?” Kyo asked.</p>
<p>“It just seems… excessive.”</p>
<p>“We’re only doing what you asked for.” In a way, Kyo wasn’t wrong. After Dir En Grey returned from their European tour, Sugizo listened to the two of them talk about their trip. When they started telling him about the food in France, Sugizo made a comment about wishing he could review a French restaurant for his YouTube channel. He couldn’t tell if the perversion of his comment was done by Kyo or Shinya--though he guessed Kyo--but either way, they were going to make the guitarist eat his words, literally.</p>
<p>Shinya looked down at Sugizo’s legs, which Kyo had left free. The guitarist had his ankles crossed, rubbing one foot over the other, probably out of nerves. Shinya thought it was cute, so he pointed the camera at it. “His face is up there, dumbass,” Kyo said to Shinya, before coming up behind the drummer and looking at the screen. “Oh that’s hot.” Sugizo realized what they were doing, and planted his feet flat on the ground. “You’re no fun, Sugi. Don’t you want to entertain your fans?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t going up.”</p>
<p>“Kyo’s just teasing you,” Shinya replied, as if it weren’t obvious.</p>
<p>“Well, technically I’m not,” Kyo argued, “since I <i>am</i> a fan.” Now that Shinya returned to filming the upper half of Sugizo’s body, Kyo went back to making preparations, though there wasn’t that much else to do.</p>
<p>In about a minute or so, Kyo returned, finally presenting Sugizo with his meal: probably the biggest croissant the guitarist had seen in his life--though it wasn’t giant--topped with chocolate and powdered sugar, and presumably filled with chocolate as well. “I don’t think this something they would serve in France,” Sugizo said.</p>
<p>“I told you he’d say that,” Shinya responded, looking at Kyo.</p>
<p>“I mean, if it was French it’d be a pain au chocolat, right? They’re square shaped, not crescent shaped. And it just seems like too much.”</p>
<p>“Listen! I spent all day making that so you’re going to--.”</p>
<p>“For me?” Sugizo interrupted. “You didn’t have to go to the trouble of baking for me. Thank you.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment, and Shinya glared at Kyo intensely the entire time.“Now I feel bad because I was joking,” the vocalist finally said. “Still, Shinya had to find the most gluttonous, sweetest French thing around here.”</p>
<p>“So you stole the credit,” Sugizo replied. “Well, Shinya, I appreciate the effort you put in to finding this for me.”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you complaining that it wasn’t French enough and that this whole thing was excessive a minute ago?” Shinya asked, causing Sugizo to look away from the camera again.</p>
<p>Kyo held onto Sugizo’s hair, and forced him to look at the camera. “Maybe he’s so hungry that he doesn’t know what he wants.” The vocalist pulled his hair again, this time forcing Sugizo to look at him. “We’ll have to fix that. Won’t we, boy?”</p>
<p>Sugizo started rubbing his feet together again, but Shinya wasn’t going to point the camera away. “Yes, Sir.”</p>
<p>Kyo smiled, and went to cut the croissant in half. The pastry was <i>filled</i> with chocolate like nothing Sugizo had ever seen before. Wherever Shinya got this, they definitely had the type of person who posts all of their meals on social media in mind, as there was so much chocolate in there that some of it poured out when Kyo cut it. Shinya walked closer to the table and zoomed in on it, making sure to focus on how gluttonous this thing was.</p>
<p>Kyo put one half of the croissant up to Sugizo’s mouth. The guitarist went to take a bite, but was interrupted. “Stop,” Kyo said.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want me to--?”</p>
<p>“What I <i>want</i> is for you to suck all the chocolate out of there.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.” With a loud slurping noise, Sugizo began sucking the filling out. It was easy at first, though he could tell he was getting a ton of it on his face. Once he got a lot of it out though, he couldn’t just suck the rest of it out, so he put his tongue inside the pastry, licking its soft, buttery walls until he was sure he had gotten all of it out.</p>
<p>Once Sugizo closed his mouth, Kyo pulled the flaky mass away from his submissive’s face, investigated it to see how good a job he did, and then put it down. “Now what do you say, boy?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Wrong." Sugizo looked confused, causing Kyo to groan. "The thing you always say when you film!”</p>
<p>Sugizo sighed, before letting out a loud yet hesitant, “MMMMMMMMM.”</p>
<p>Kyo smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>As much as he tried to hide it, hearing Kyo utter those words and seeing the smile on the vocalist’s face made Sugizo quickly crack a smile too. “Though, it was Nutella, not chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Shinya replied.</p>
<p>“No, I was just making an observation! I wasn’t trying to--.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Kyo interrupted. “You’re ungrateful of all the hard work Shinya went through, we know. What a bad boy.” Kyo winked at Shinya, who put on the cutest pout he could.</p>
<p>Sugizo could tell the both of them just wanted to see him flustered, but that didn't stop him from worrying that he seemed ungrateful. “Sorry, Master Shinya! It doesn’t matter, really! You asked before if I had any allergies so it’s all good! And apparently Nutella’s palm oil is approved by environmental organizations as sustainable, so really, it’s fine!”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Shinya replied, clearly trying to hold in laughter. “You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>“Anyways, you have so much of that nut spread on your face,” Kyo said, standing behind Sugizo. He once again forced the submissive to look at the camera, "And we're filming <i>all</i> of it. Now it’s going to be recorded forever, what a dirty boy you are.”</p>
<p>“Well, the file could get corrupted," Shinya argued, "or I could lose my phone or--.”</p>
<p>“We get it,” Kyo interrupted. “Anyways, I hope you didn’t think it was over, boy.” Kyo picked up the untouched half of the croissant, and put it up to Sugizo’s face. “Now this time I want you to eat it, just like that.”</p>
<p>Sugizo nodded, and started eating. With every bite, chocolate burst out of the pastry, causing more to get on his face. He took a few more bites, a bit faster than he probably should have, but Kyo was practically forcing them on him so it was hard not to.</p>
<p>After only a few bites, Kyo seemed a bit bored, and put the croissant back down. “Shinya, how long are you going to keep hiding behind the camera? Don’t you want to feed him too?” Shinya nodded, and tried to find a way to prop up his phone. Sugizo had quite a few cookbooks in his kitchen, so he stacked them up on the table, high enough so the camera was still filming Sugizo’s face. He used another book for his phone to lean on, and then went to the kitchen to get a fork and knife. “You’re being too nice, Shinya.” The drummer started cutting up the sucked-empty half of the croissant, and then fed Sugizo a piece. “Oh, never mind. I wouldn’t want to touch that with my hands either; it’s probably filled with his spit. Nasty.”</p>
<p>Kyo was kind of right; all that licking made that half a bit soggy, which made it kind of gross for Sugizo to eat. Still, he let out another, “MMMMMMMM,” for Kyo’s pleasure.</p>
<p>Kyo and Shinya began to alternate feeding Sugizo, switching between the whole, stuffed half, and the cut-up bits of the empty half. Being force fed by one person already seemed awkward, but having to constantly switch between the two of them made it almost overwhelming. Sugizo barely had a chance to finish a bite given to him from Shinya before Kyo put more pastry in front of his face, and Shinya was able to prepare another forkful for him with the same speed.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Sugizo said at some point, before Shinya got a chance to stuff his mouth, “Can I get some water?” Kyo let out a hum, so Sugizo decided to persuade him. “Every restaurant I’ve reviewed has been hospitable to give me something to drink.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Kyo disappeared into the kitchen, but Shinya kept feeding him. Sugizo was hoping they would take a break, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.</p>
<p>Kyo returned with the water and gave him a sip. Kyo was just as forceful with the water as he was with the croissant, and water spilled out of Sugizo’s mouth as he drank it. “There.” Kyo picked up the croissant once again. “Now,--.”</p>
<p>“Can we take a break, Master Kyo?”</p>
<p>“Where are your manners?”</p>
<p>“<i>Please</i> can we take a break?”</p>
<p>Despite Sugizo making up for his lack of politeness, Kyo didn’t budge. “Open wide, boy.” Sugizo was just as stubborn, keeping his mouth shut. Determined to get what he wanted out of Sugizo, Kyo raised his leg above where Sugizo was sitting, bringing it down to stomp on Sugizo's balls. The submissive let out a scream, giving Kyo enough time to stuff his mouth with the rest of the croissant. Sugizo's mouth felt fuller than it had since they started, and at first he just stared at Kyo, tears building up in his eyes. “What? Is it too much?” Sugizo nodded. “You’re such a baby. You were just complaining that you want it to be over, so I figured we’d get it over with. Have you forgotten how to chew?”</p>
<p>Sugizo shook his head, and then chewed on the pastry slowly. The rest of the chocolate burst out of it, making the experience even more uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he barely noticed the tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Shinya started wiping the tears away, and smiled at Sugizo. “You’re doing such a good job, baby. Kyo joined in the praise when Sugizo finally swallowed, offering the guitarist water and telling him what a good boy he had been for finally listening.</p>
<p>Now that the two of them had finished feeding Sugizo, Shinya picked up the camera again. Kyo motioned at Shinya for it, and the drummer gave it to him without protest. Kyo stood behind Sugizo, put the camera in front of him, and switched to front-facing mode. “Look at what a filthy boy you are,” he whispered. And Sugizo was filthy; his face was covered in chocolate, and his chest was soaked yet somehow flakes of pastry clung to it. All Sugizo wanted to do was brush it off, but his arms were still tied, so all he could do was look away. “Aww, don’t be embarrassed. We’ll clean you up.”</p>
<p>Kyo handed Shinya the phone again, and the drummer went back to filming. Kyo stuck his tongue out, and started licking all the chocolate from around the guitarist’s lips before giving him a wet, messy kiss.</p>
<p>“MMMMMMM,” Sugizo said, this time with confidence, even going as far as to lick his dominant’s saliva off his lips. Though he was still trying to please Kyo and Shinya, he was glad this was over. Even though Kyo had “cleaned” him, his face still felt sticky and gross, and he definitely wanted another bottle of water. Despite it being only one croissant, the gluttonous nature of it and the speed with which they fed him made his stomach ache.</p>
<p>Kyo began untying Sugizo, and Shinya put down the camera. Once his arms were free, Kyo gave him a hug. Meanwhile, Shinya got a cloth, dampened it in the kitchen sink, and then returned, wiping off Sugizo’s face and chest. “Did you have a good time?” Shinya asked.</p>
<p>Sugizo nodded. “I was a bit nervous when Kyo first told me about the idea and when we were starting, but I actually enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Finished wiping him off, Shinya kissed Sugizo’s forehead. “Thank you for agreeing to do this with us. I was a bit nervous when I told Kyo the idea, but he said he thought it was something you’d be into.” So it was <i>Shinya’s</i> idea.</p>
<p>Kyo handed Sugizo his second glass of water, and the guitarist took a sip. “How are you feeling, Sugi?”</p>
<p>“My tummy hurts and I’m a little tired, but besides that I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go rest in the living room?” Kyo helped Sugizo off the chair and led him to the living room. The three of them sat on the couch, with Sugizo in the middle. Shinya started massaging the guitarist’s stomach while Kyo looked for something to watch. The first thing recommended to him were cooking videos.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Sugizo, Kyo was smart enough to skip over those.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>